


Aaron Week 2017

by NotForOneSecond



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M, aaross - Freeform, prompts, robron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-01-29 19:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12637839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotForOneSecond/pseuds/NotForOneSecond
Summary: A collection of one shots for Aaron Week 2017 on tumblr. Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

November 6th - Day 1: Write a cute Aaron scene + pets  
Aaron & Robert adopt a dog. 

“Just think about it, please.” Aaron pleaded with Robert, big blue hopeful eyes fluttering under his dark lashes as he passes the mug to his husband.  
“I’ve thought about it, and I’ve told you. We don’t need a dog.” Robert sighed, feeling repetitive at the amount of times they’ve gone over this. He was having de ja vu.  
“But, the house is so quiet now Livs gone off to uni.” Aaron wined, bottom lip pushed out over exaggeratedly attempting to win over his husband.  
Robert simply shook his head, not bothering to indulge his husband in the conversation anymore as he took a sip of his morning coffee.  
Aaron huffed slightly, before turning his attention to the news paper in front of him, absentmindedly flicking through the pages.  
“So you wanna go somewhere today?” Robert questioned his husband, hoping the subject of the dog was dropped.  
“Yeah, I know just the place.” Aaron smiled back, a glimmer of mischief in his eye.  
::  
“Aaron…” Robert spoke in a uncertain manner. “Where are we?”  
He took in his surroundings, as Aaron stepped out the car, ignoring Roberts question.  
Then he saw the sign.  
Hotten Dog Shelter.  
Aaron caught Roberts eye as the realisation hit him. There was a shy smile on his face, as he tried to look as innocent as possible.  
“Just think of it as window shopping.” Aaron shrugged as he waited for Roberts reaction.  
Knowing he wasn’t going to get out of it, Robert just sighed in annoyance as he followed Aaron’s footsteps towards the cages.  
::  
Robert had never really been a dog person. He wasn’t really an animal person in all honesty. At least with humans he could manipulate them or charm them for his own benefit. But a dog? He couldn’t quite see himself talking round a golden retriever anytime soon.  
He dragged his feet behind as Aaron rushed ahead. Crouching down at the cages, handing out ear scratches and head petting like his life depended on it.  
It was a Aaron that nobody else got to witness. The child like, soft lad with a humongous grin on his face. His eyes big and loving as each dog took a liking to him, licking at his hand and pouncing around the cages. It’s like they could sense the love he had for animals, unlike Robert who was receiving a fair share of frowns and teeth baring.  
Despite all his arguing, Robert watched on as Aaron approached one of the cages, his heart fluttered in his chest, and he wondered if getting a dog was actually such a bad idea.  
Aaron squatted in front of the small, gingery- gold dog. His face filled with joy as the tiny, sad looking dog obviously took a liking to Aaron.  
Robert could see it Aaron’s eyes. It was almost similar to the same look he gave Robert on their wedding day. And he knew, in that moment, they weren’t going home alone.  
“Dough de Bordeaux?” Aaron read the tag on the cage, detailing the breed and age. “French?” He asked, towards the volunteer.  
“Yes, French Mastiff. Beau he’s called .” She confirmed.  
Aaron’s eyes met Roberts, pleading. Robert couldn’t help but think he looked ridiculous, crouched down on his knees, almost begging. A smile spread across Robert’s lips, knowingly about to make his Husband very happy.  
::  
Robert cursed himself for not researching dogs before he agreed to the adoption of one.  
Douge de Bordeaux’s are all very cute and cuddly at 2 months old when they adopted Beau. But 3 months on, he had almost doubled in size, with a lot of growing still to do.  
Aaron was besotted. They don’t call them mans best friend for nothing. Robert had to admit, the sad face, the excess skin and the big eyes made Beau an adorable dog, but that didn’t erase the fact that this dog was a living nightmare.  
“You gotta be kidding me??” Robert shouted in annoyance.  
Aaron popped his head out of the kitchen where he was grabbing himself a glass of water, not long arriving back from taking Beau for a walk.  
“He’s done it again!” Robert roared, angrily rubbing at his suit jacket.  
Aaron knew exactly what Robert was referring to.  
Every time they came back from a walk, Beau headed straight for his water dish. The excess skin around the mouth which makes it look like Beau is constantly frowning may look cute, but it’s also the reason why Robert is stood trying to disgustingly wipe slimed and slobber off his suit jacket.  
“He’s a walking fucking slobber machine!!” Robert shouted again as Beau shook his head for a second time, sending countless amounts of drool flying across The Mill.  
Aaron bit back a laugh as he watched his husband angrily storm out of the house. Simply receiving a innocent look off his beloved dog.  
::  
“What’s he doing up there?” Robert questioned as he entered The Mill.  
He was met by a double shrug, as Aaron and Liv continued to play their video game.  
“I bought a fucking kennel for a reason.” Robert groaned a he shooed Beau off the expensive leather recliner chair, which now had claw scratches across it.  
Robert was pretty certain he was the only person in the Whole village that wasn’t completely smitten with the dog.  
Liv fell in love instantly, being the mirror of her brother that she is. But then again, she wasn’t the one that had to pick up the mountain sized dog shits off the driveway every morning.  
Even Pollard had took a liking to the massive hound. Although Aaron reckons he just gets a laugh out of seeing Robert getting dragged across Main Street practically being took for a walk rather than the other way round.  
::  
“It’s great, seeing you like this.” Paddy beamed from the side of Aaron.  
Aaron had roped him into helping train Beau, hoping that if he at least stopped shitting on the driveway it would give Robert one less thing to moan about.  
“What you on about?” Aaron furrowed his brow at his babbling father figure besides him.  
“Haven’t seen you like this since Clyde.”  
Aaron took a moment, remembering his previous pet. The love and joy he felt for the dog, and how much it hurt when he was cruelly taken away from him.  
But paddy was right, he hadn’t been this giddy and childlike since he lost Clyde, it was refreshing.  
“Must be nice, having a dog around the house.” Paddy continued, patting Aaron on the back lightly as they watched Beau running wild round the park.  
“Try telling that to Robert.” Aaron replied, a slight roll of his eyes.  
“He’ll come round.” Paddy confirmed, as they continue on with their training.  
::  
“I’ve got to go Robert, Adams not here anymore so it’s up to me to do the pickup. It’s just one night, I’ll be back first thing tomorrow.” Aaron sighed as he sat on the bottom of their spiral stairs, tying the laces to his boots.  
He had a over night pick up down south, which meant leaving Robert for the night. Leaving him with Beau.  
“Well, can’t you at least take him round to Paddys, I’ve got things to do.” Robert almost begged.  
“He’ll be fine just remember to feed him, it’s not that hard to look after him for one night.” Aaron complained, shrugging on his jacket.  
He could see the reluctancy In Roberts eyes, as he leaned in closer to press a kiss on his cheek.  
“I’ll miss you.” Aaron said, hoping to leave on a good note with his husband.  
Robert instantly relaxed, smiled sadly at his husbands words. “I’ll miss you too.” He replied.  
“You’ll be fine.” Aaron reminded before stepping outside and closing the door behind him.  
“Just you and me.” Robert said towards where their pet was looking sadly at the door, obvious to the fact the favourite of his owners had just left.  
Beau spent most of the night clawing at the door, crying softly In hopes that Aaron would return.  
It was doing Robert’s head in.  
“Will you shhhhh.” He shouted from the sofa where he was trying to do some paper work. It was almost impossible for him to concentrate with the noises coming from the dog.  
Beau eventually gave up crying at the door. Starved of affection he began to sniff around Robert, who was now sprawled out on the sofa, attempting to watch tv.  
Robert let out a slight groan as the wet not touched his hand, Beau begging to be stroked.  
The hound hesitated for a few minutes, before putting his paw up on the sofa, almost pleading Robert for affection. Tongue hung out his mouth and heavy breathing that smelt of dog food in Robert’s face.  
He was having none of it. 

Before Robert knew it he was being squashed by the massive mut. He had a tail in his face and slobber up his legs as Beau squished himself onto the small sofa with Robert, finally settling, a small snore releasing from him.  
Robert debated kicking him off. Wanted to shout and point at the innocent looking dog. But he couldn’t bring himself to do it. To disturb the sweet snores and the warm feeling of him curled up on the sofa.  
He eventually fell asleep himself, both him and the dog curled up on the sofa, deep breathing signalling their heavy slumber. 

It was about 5am when Aaron returned from his overnight pick up.  
He stopped in his tracks as he walked into the Mil, spotting the sight in front of him.  
It made his heart turn into liquid, melting at the perfect picture in front of him.  
He smiled to himself, before he quickly took his phone out and snapped a photo.  
It would be his home background for a very long time.


	2. November 8th - Day 3: Write an angsty Aaron scene + a character

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron & Ross locked in together.

Aaron resisted the urge roll his eyes as he slumped his body back against the car behind him, scrolling through his phone absentmindedly. He wasn’t getting very far, the lack of signal up at butlers restricting him from actually looking at anything useful. 

“Let us out!” 

Aaron looks up to see Ross furiously pulling at the locked barn doors, a scoff escaped his mouth as he bit down on his lip, deciding against outright laughing in the other mans face. 

“Something funny?” Ross asks, hands out in front of him in a offering manner. He looks like a pit bull, ready to pounce.

Aaron looks up from his phone, making sure he’s wearing his best smirk. The smug, sarcastic one he’s almost perfected now. The type you want to wipe off someone’s face, and he’s hoping that’s exactly the effect it will have on Ross.

He furrows his brows as if to look confused at the question, as he replies. 

“You already know you’re a joke.” 

And with that, he returns his attention back to the lifeless phone, biting back his smirk.

“Are you asking for a kicking?” Ross spits, about to square up to Aaron. 

It’s exactly the reaction Aaron wanted. He can see Ross is already wound up, and he knows that his wit is only going to make him worse. 

“Off who?” Aaron asks, disinterest written all over his face. He makes sure he doesn’t even bother to look towards Ross, wanting to show he’s past this conversation already.

“By me.” Ross replies, his body tensing again, hands out by his side like he’s offering the fight to Aaron on a plate. He’s got a swagger about him that screams ASBO, Aaron thinks he probably wears the same one day in. 

Aaron scoffs again but this time, Actually laughs in Ross’ face, because he can. He knows he’s getting on his last nerve. 

“I’d save your breathe, she drove off ages ago.” Aaron decides to put him out of his misery.   
He’s stood messing with his fingernails now, picking at the stray bit of skin at the side of his nail. 

He knows they’re stuck in here for hours. He knows Charity, they’re family after all. And he knows how little decency she has in regards to other people. She couldn’t care less if they were In here for a hour or a day, as long as she got what she wanted. 

“Were miles away from anything, nobody’s gonna hear-”

“Oh so what, just stand here and do nowt?” Ross cuts Aaron off, which makes his head snap up, he’s squaring up to him more now. Walking closer slowly, arms out at his sides still.

“More your style innit?” Aaron throws in another confused look, shrugging his shoulders. He’s sure he’s done it now, can practically see the vein popping out of Ross’ neck. If he wasn’t so occupied with hating him, he’d probably find it a turn on. 

“Oh here we go.” Ross’ body seems to relax which surprises Aaron. “We missed one job, deal with it.” Ross turns his back towards Aaron, his shoulders are no longer tense, and he seems to be showing more disinterest than Aaron now. 

Guess the funs over then. 

He scoffs again, like it’s all he knows how to do around Ross. He pushes himself off the car, Swaggering closer to Ross, arms swaying by his side, shoulders in time with his footsteps. 

“When Charity gets back, that’s the end of it. I’m walking away from this and getting as far away from you as I can before you mess this one up as well.” 

He’s practically face to face with Ross now, his chin held high to show he has no fear, but his nostrils are flaring slightly at the irritation the other man brings along with him.

Ross let’s out a laugh. He has the audacity to laugh in Aaron’s face as he takes a few steps closer.

“You really think you’re better than me, don’t ya.” It’s more of a statement than a question from Ross, as he still takes slow steps closer to Aaron. 

“I don’t think about you at all.” Aaron’s past winding him up now, it’s only making himself more worked up. “Except to stay well away from ya, cause you’re an absolute liability.”

Aaron emphasises on the last word, although It’s not the whole truth, Aaron has thought about Ross once or twice. 

When he first got back from France and was confronted by Ross, he felt an instant distain for the man. He wasn’t lying, he did think he was an absolute liability. But Aaron’s a man, with needs. And he secretly was impressed by the other man when he showed he could hold his own, when he stormed in the pub after him. 

It may of ended as a punch up, which Aaron would never back down to. But he still thought about it later on that night in the shower, as the hot water washed away his fury, he began to appreciate the strong jaw covered by an impressive load of facial hair. The piercing brown eyes that always had a flash of anger in them, and the toned, strong arms that put Aaron’s instantly to shame. He found himself inattentively stroking himself at the thought. 

“Yeah well, Adams not in prison cause of me.” Ross spits back almost instantly, seeing a moment to hit Aaron’s weakness. He’s leaned in close, practically speaking into Aaron’s ear, but he knows there’s a smug smile on his face. 

This annoys Aaron more than he wants to show on his face, so he lifts up his chin, squaring up closer, their voices have practically turned into a whisper, breathing in each other’s oxygen. 

“And Adams not dead, ‘cause of me.” Aaron knows this will hit him hard, so he plasters on another smug smirk for good measure.

It works a treat, as he watches Ross clench his jaw tight, as he swallows hard.

Aaron decides to put the final nail in the coffin.

“'Cause lets face it, had it been left up to you, you’d have more blood on your hands than just Donna’s.” Aaron speaks the words slowly, the smile growing with each one.

He knows he’s gone too far, but he finally gets a reaction.

He sees the flash of anger across Ross’ eyes in the split second before he feels the knuckles connect with his cheek. He’s thrown slightly, stumbling back as his hand comes up to caresses the red mark now left there. 

He knows it’s one of Ross’ weaker punches, but it still hurt like shit. 

He stands up straight, charging towards Ross and pushing him up against the shutters behind them. He has the opportunity to throw a punch right in his stomach, but he can’t seem to make himself take it. 

Ross senses the hesitation and flips them around, Aaron being the one now pinned up against the wall. 

He curses himself for being distracted. Can feel the slightest bit of blood trickling down his nose from the earlier punch.

He realises there’s not much he can do but to be verbal, so he uses his words.

“Stop begging me to kiss ya.” Aaron laughs bitterly as Ross’ arm tightens against his chest.   
Their eyes are connected, as Ross clenches his jaw more, practically grinding his teeth together.   
Aaron’s tongue darts out his mouth quickly, licking away the wet blood that had now dripped onto his lips. 

Ross eyes flicker down, noticing the action as he bites his lip slightly, like he’s contemplating something. Aaron’s not sure what, but he’s expecting another punch. 

Within seconds, Ross’ lips are pushed up against Aaron’s forcefully. Its quick and over as soon as it started, as if Ross was testing the waters. But as soon as they part, Aaron is left with a tingling sensation from the nerves in his lips. 

He starts to feel hot, hoping his cheeks aren’t flushing as he looks into Ross eyes, his pupils dilating slightly.

Aaron opens his mouth, about to protest, or at least ask what the hell is going on. But before he can get the words out, Ross’ lips are on his again.   
It’s longer this time, as Ross pushes his body up against Aaron’s, letting his arms fall from where they had him pinned up, and letting them caress the back of his neck, pulling him in closers. The metallic taste of Aaron’s blood on both their lips as the kiss grows deeper. None of them caring   
Aaron returns the kiss, not quite sure what to do with his hands, uncertain how far Ross is willing to take this, he simply wraps both of them around the large biceps covered by his jacket.

After a few moments, Ross’ hands fall, but he doesn’t break the kiss. Instead they trace lower down Aaron’s back, slowly caressing every curve. Aaron’s feels Ross’ tongue tracing his bottom lip, asking for permission, which Aaron allows instantly. 

With that one swift motion, their tongues working in sync together, Fighting for control. It was as if it had just got a lot more real for Ross, as he takes Aaron’s bottom lip between his teeth and bites softly. 

It drives Aaron wild, as each kiss grows harder and more intense, each touch causing more adrenaline to spiral through them.   
Aaron decides to take control, each kiss making him more deeply entranced. 

He pushes back, Ross stumbling slightly at the movment, grabbing Aaron’s neck for support which only causes the kiss to deepen.   
Aaron walks him back slightly, before he feels his body hit the side of the car.

He pushes Ross up against it. He wonders if he can feel his erection growing against his leg, as he pulls him in by the waist. 

They both come up for air, breathless and red lipped. 

It’s not romantic, just soul consumingly passionate. 

With a stern look and a smile nowhere on his face, Ross simply nods towards Aaron, who knows exactly what it means. 

He leans over and opens the back door to the car, as his lips re connect with Ross’, nudging him slightly til he falls onto the back seat of the rang rover.

Aaron places himself between his open legs, only hoping Charity doesn’t return anytime soon.


	3. November 9th - Day 4: Write a funny Aaron scene + food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv attempts to bake a cake.

The smell filled his nostrils as soon as he stepped through the door. 

There was a slight burning aroma to it, mixed with chocolate and sugar, making the hairs inside his nose tingle slightly.

Aaron made his way over to the kitchen, where Liv was stood with her back to him, arms whisking manically. 

“What are you up to?” Aaron questioned, eyebrow raised ever so slightly in a mocking manor. 

Liv spun on her heels as she was startled by Aaron, an annoyed sulk on her face. 

“What does it look like?” She replied, gesturing to the mixing bow and whisk in her hand.

“Well, I would say it loos like you’re attempting to bake.” Aaron emphasised the word attempting, making Liv frown at him. 

“It’s a birthday cake.”

Aaron’s face instantly softened, a warm feeling flowing through his veins as he looked at his little sister. He smiled softly. 

“We always just seem to let his birthday pass us by, so I thought I’d try do something nice.”

The words nice didn’t often come out of Livs mouth, but Aaron could tell she was being genuine. 

It was the first birthday they’d spent together, as a family, since Aaron and Robert had got back together. Seeing Liv go to so much effort for him was heart clenching.

“He’s in work all day Liv, we said we’d do something at the weekend, the three of us.”

“Yeah I know, but I thought I’d still do something for him today.” There was a smile on her face, but it disappeared almost instantly as she scrunched up her nose, mouth dropping slightly. 

She spun round quickly, frantically pulling open the oven door. She was instantly met with a black cloud of smoke, as she took a stumble back, the burning smell more intense now. 

“Liv.” Aaron cried, racing to help her bat away the smoke as it stung their eyes.

A tray of black, charcoaled cupcakes were retrieved from the scorching oven, looking sad and unappetising. 

“Crap” she cursed under her breathe.   
“Well, should of known better than to trust you with an oven.” Aaron joked. 

“Shut it you.” Liv replied, throwing a stray chocolate chip at him that hit him directly on the head. 

“You’re going to regret that.” Aaron warned as he dipped his finger in the melted chocolate on the counter and wiped it down Livs nose. 

She faked offence, as the chocolate dropped onto her lips, a devious grin following. 

Aaron knew he’d fucked up.

“Liv, no.” He almost begged, hands up in a pleading manner as he backed away slowly. 

A evil chuckle escaped Liv’s throat as she sunk her hand into the bowl of cake decorations, launching them towards Aaron who was now stood in the living area. 

“Stop.” He laughed, but he inched closer to the kitchen, picking up one of the stray cupcakes and throwing it back at Liv.

Never to go undefeated, Liv picked up the bowl of cake mixture from earlier. 

The sloppy, chocolate mixture dropping from her handful and on to the floor as she smirked towards Aaron. 

He looked like a deer in headlights, searching for a exit. But there was nowhere to run.

Liv laughed again as she pulled her arm back, ready to chuck the mixture at Aaron. 

She launched foward, giving it her best throw, laughter making her eyes crinkle at the side, vision blurry from tears.

“What the-”

Both of them stopped giggling. In the mist of it all, Liv hadn’t noticed Aaron duck, the cake mixture missing him. 

They both looked towards the door, Robert stood in a crisp white shirt, briefcase in hand, Chocolate dripping down his face, staining his shirt in the process. 

Aaron’s hand instantly came up to cover his mouth, trying to hide the shock and laughter from his significant other. 

Liv didn’t even bother, a almost cackle escaping her lips as soon as her eyes fell upon Robert.   
Roberts face softened from a scowl, As he wiped away at the chocolate on his face, a small laugh let out. 

“Happy Birthday” Liv cheered from across the room, a innocent smile in her face.

“Maybe we should of got a cake from Davids.” Aaron piped up, smiling also. 

“Nah, this one’s perfect.” Robert smiled as he licked cake mixture from his fingers.

The three of them burst into laughter, surrounded by cake toppings and food residue. 

They may of looked ridiculous, but they were happy.


	4. November 10th  - Day 5: Write an Aaron scene you wish would of happened.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron discusses his worries.

The sweat dripped down his brow, free falling like condensation on a window pane making his skin glisten in the light. He wiped away the salty droplets with the sleeve of his jacket as he entered the room. 

"Alright love?" His mother addressed him with a quick glance over her shoulder. 

He took in her appearance. Dark frown lines much more evident than they used to be. Wrinkles surrounded her eyes showing years laughter, on her forehead where traces of years of worry, most of them caused by him. 

He probably didn't look much more youthful himself, his 30th birthday fast approaching. 

She quickly took a second glance at her son, noticing what he was wearing.

"Aaron.." she's began, giving him a slight disapproving look, but the worry that flashed through her eyes was overbearing.

He understood why instantly.

His running gear clung tight to his body, his hair staring to curl slightly where the sweat had dried with the heat of the warm fired that was burning inside the back room of the pub. 

Once upon a time, she would of had every right to be worried. But he was a different man now, simply wanting to clear his head and nothing more. 

"I'm not over doing it, don't worry." Aaron promised, instantly knowing the look in his mothers eyes. He watched as her shoulders relaxed, a motherly smile creeping up onto her lips, as he made his way over to the table she was sat at. 

"Could be any day now, right?" Chas asked, beaming proudly at her son. "Just think, this time next week, you'll be a dad."

It's all Aaron had been thinking about. 

Over thinking it at every waking moment. 

When he and Robert had decided to start a family together, he knew it was what he wanted. Him and Robert were for keeps this time. Both men knew they were better versions of themselves when they were together, and after everything they'd been through, they had come out stronger than ever. 

Starting a family was the right choice. 

Adoption was never an option, not with Aaron's record. But they had found a surrogate, one they were happy with, and now it was only a matter of days before their family would grow. 

But the simple truth was, Aaron was petrified, and his mother could see right through it. 

"Are you sure you're ok love?" Chas asked again, noting her sons silence, the way he was almost drawing blood from how hard he was biting his bottom lip. 

"What if I'm not good enough?" Aaron all but whispered, the tears brimming at the back of his eyes. 

He'd over analysed every aspect of being a father, and none of them seemed to make him feel any more comfortable about the situation. 

"Oh, son." Chas gushed as she took Aaron's hands in her own, scooting he chair closer to her only child. 

Aaron looked up towards the ceiling, begging the tears not to fall as his breathing got heavier. 

"It's just - what if I'm not a good dad? What if I cant love them un-conditionally? What if.." the words were on the tip of his tongue but he couldn't bare to speak them. 

What if I'm like him?

"You're going to be an amazing dad." His mother promised, stroking her sons face affectionately. "Look at Liv. She was a right pain in the ass, but she's graduating this year, and that's because of you."

"What if they don't love me?" He worried. 

"Don't be ridiculous, how could they not love you." Chas laughed softly, attentibg to lighten the mood. 

"Yeah but-" Aaron started, lip quivering as te words burned at the back of his throat. 

What if I'm like him?

"-I'm his son." Aaron all but whispered as a stray tear fell from his eye, memories of darker times filling his head. 

"No, son." Chase lifted up his chin, connecting their eyes. "You're all mine." She smiled, the soft, motherly smile that would always make Aaron feel warm and loved. 

Aaron smiles, tears beginning to dry in his eyes as his mothers words calmed him. 

Their heads shot up in the direction of the door flinging open, ruining their moment. 

"There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere" Robert barged in, hair disheveled and phone in hand looking frantic. 

"What's up?" Aaron asked in confusion as his eyes fell on his husband. 

"It's happening, she's in labour." Robert gasped from his position by the door, eyes big and worried as he looked on at his husband. 

Aaron instantly looked towards his mother, his mouth ajar and emotions mixing from excited to petrified. She gam him anther one of her encouraging smiles and a nod of the head as he jumped from his seat and stepped towards Robert. 

"We're gonna be dads." Robert breathe as he grabbed at around shoulders, a smile creeping up on his lips. 

"We're gonna be dads." Aaron repeated breathlessly as the realisation hit him and his smile mirrored his husband, all his worried seemed to fade away. 

They were going to be dads.


	5. November 11th - Day 6:  Write a fluffy scene between your favourite Aaron ship.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snapshots from the affair era based off the One Direction song Little Things.

Aaron winces as the hey scratches at his bare thighs. It's not the most suitable of settings, but he'd take it over the back seat of a customers car any day. He's lying on his back, still dressed in his black tshirt while Robert lays bare next to him. His Eyes fixated on a cobweb above their heads. The only sound is their beating hearts, but it's in no way awkward. He feels content, as Robert absentmindedly draws patterns up and down his forearm, occasionally grazing over a faded scar, a reminder of darker times. 

Aaron's glad for the slight breeze that whistles through the barn, it's a cover for the goosebumps that Robert's finger is leaving in its wake. Aaron feels the fingers come to a halt, just above his palm. Robert hesitates and for a second Aaron wonders if he's finally realised this is a mistake, he prepares himself for a hasty goodbye. 

But it doesn't come, instead Robert continues to trail his finger over Aaron's palm and down to his fingers, before intertwining both their fingers together, their joined hands falling in what little space is between them. It's soft and romantic and everything that the situation shouldn't be, but Aaron has no complaints. Their hands fit perfectly, like missing pieces to a jigsaw and Aaron feels a electricity inside him that he's never felt before. 

He removes his eyes from the spot on the ceiling, drags them down to gaze at Robert's profile. Aaron takes his bottom lip between his teeth as he studies the freckles that splatter across Robert's cheeks. He spends countless minutes simply appreciating the sight before him, connecting the dots on his face. 

"I should go." Robert whispers, his voice soft and gentle, unlike anything Aaron is used to. 

He doesn't want him to go, wishes he could ask him to stay. The words are stuck at the back of his throat, begging to be released, but instead he leans over and takes the other mans lips in his own. The kiss is long and wanting, in attempts to kiss away all the words he can't seem to let out. 

It feels right, it feels more than Aaron has ever experienced. 

But he stays silent. 

Even as Robert's pulls on his jeans, as he gathers his things and heads for the door, leaving Aaron still laid on the hay, even as he's left alone with nothing but his erratic heart, he stays silent. 

::

Aaron's waiting at the barn again. Robert's made up some excuse and is on his way to see him. He doesn't mind being back here, has started to think of it as theirs. He finds himself chewing the inside of his cheek as he stands to greet a flustered looking Robert, not wanting his smile to reveal too much. 

He's making some sarcastic comment and Robert's laughing so openly and it's infectious, like nothing Aaron has seen him do before. His eyes are crinkling at the sides. Aaron knows that Robert hates his crows feet, would usually find joy in teasing him about them, but right now, he's all of a sudden speechless. Everythig about the sight in front of him is stunning, as he steps  
closer and wraps his arms low on Robert's waist. His hands take home on the small of Robert's back, he can feel the dimples at the bottom of his spine and a memory of the first time he noticed it comes to light. How Aaron traced the outline of them with his finger, which resulted in Robert complaining about how much he hates them. Aaron couldn't disagree more, puts it high on his list of things that make Robert so uniquely him, but he'd never tell him that. 

He finds the courage to ask Robert to stay this time, bites back a smile and shrugs casually as he agrees. 

There's still words on the tip of his tongue that need to be spoken, but for now, he'll settle for this. 

::

They've upgraded to a hotel, although Aaron would sit in a gutter if it meant he got to see Robert, it's all the same to him. 

He's lounged out on the bed, indulged in the soft white cotton sheets, the faint sound of the water running from the bathroom is the only thing he can hear. Robert's managed to get away for a whole night, and the thought of waking up next to him has had Aaron smiling none stop since they got here. 

They hadn't even made it to the room before Robert had Aaron pinned against the side of the lift, pulling at the zip of his hoodie and refusing to disconnect their lips even as they stumbled to their room. 

They wasted no time, making good use of the furniture around the room. Bent over the table in the corner, straddling over the arm chair against the wall, up against the large floor to ceiling windows over looking the city, a thrill of danger that anybody could see, and finally collapsing onto the bed, surrounded by a sea of sheets as the sweat dried on their tangled limbs. 

It's the first time Aaron had bared his torso to Robert, thankful their was no awkward questioning or disgusted looks. He knew they would come eventually, but for now he was just enjoying the moment while it lasted. 

The sun had set hours ago, the room illuminated only by the small lamp next to the bed. Robert appeared from the bathroom, dressed only in tight black briefs that had Aaron's eyes glued to his rear, a tingling in his groin as he bit back a yawn, knowing his energy levels were too low for a round three. 

"Tea?" Robert questioned as he flicked on the kettle, pulling a mug from the tray beside him. 

"I'm good thanks." Aaron replied, a grateful smile on his face. 

"I can't go to bed without one." Robert admitted, absentmindedly but Aaron appreciated the small detail. An insight to what a world with Robert would be like. Waking up to a empty mug at the side of the bed each morning as his eyes fell onto the blond locks buried into a pillow. 

Maybe in a perfect world. 

Robert brings the tea over with him, placing it on the bedside table as he climbs under the covers, takes a few small sips before getting in a comfortable position. He's facing Aaron, cheek pressed agains the fluffy hotel pillow, making him look younger than he is. The talk about nothing and everything before eyelids get heavy and breathing gets deeper, both drifting into slumber. 

Aaron wakes in the middle of the night, a slight kick to his leg jolting him. He's confused for a brief moment, wonders what the weight around his waist is. He turns slightly, finding a sleeping Robert with his arm sprawled out over Aaron's hip, inaudible mumbles escaping his lips as Aaron marvels at the new knowledge of Robert's sleep talking. He smiles to himself, wonders what Robert is dreaming of as his eyes scan the faintest of smiles on his lips. He shuffles his body back into a comfortable position when he hears it. 

"Aaron." 

Robert murmurs in his unconscious state, unwillingly letting the other mans name escape his lips. 

Aaron feels something jerk inside him as the sound settles in his ears. It's the most appealing thing he's ever heard and he wishes he could hear it on repeat for the rest of eternity. 

He leans over, presses a gentle kiss to Robert's forehead, careful not to wake him, before settling back into a sleeping position. 

He never mentions it to Robert, keeps it a secret that only he knows, but he remembers it often. 

:::

They're at the scrapyard and Adams not long left for a pickup down south so there's not any chance they'll be interrupted. The door is locked and the blinds are down and they both know why they're here. It's all they've been texting about since they last managed to sneak off together, all that's been occupying their minds. It's been almost two weeks since they last managed to find some time alone, and it's been a fortnight filled of desperate want and knowing looks in passing every time they cross paths in the village. Simply settling for hushed calls in the dead of the night and telling text messages that got both of them hot under the collar, stifling erections uncomfortable between their legs. 

They assumed their clothes would be torn off and discarded the second the key turned in the door. Instead Aaron had been tied up on a call, a client he just couldn't seem to shift, so Robert politely sat himself on the opposite desk, attempting to entertain himself while he waited. He started picking up random objects off the desk, throwing them around from hand to hand, picking up another one and then another one and much to Aaron's amusement, juggling them around in his hands. 

It's how they found themselves here, the call Aaron was on well and truly over as he stood with his mobile in hand, egging Robert on to pick up another object, much bigger than the last. 

"No way can you juggle all them." Aaron laughed, eyes crinkling at the sides. 

Robert stood in front of him now, while Aaron sits on the edge of the desk. He's got a stapler in one hand, a hole puncher and stamp in the other and he's attempting to pick up the calculator without dropping them all. 

"I can and I'll do it while balancing this on my face." He replies smugly, picking up a highlighter off the desk. 

Aaron's in hysterics, tears building at the corners of his eyes as he sets his camera to record, waiting to catch Robert's failed attempts .

Robert grins, that one that he's perfected, all self worth and chin held high as he balances the highlighter on his top lip and starts to toss the objects between his hands. 

Aaron's watching on, mouth ajar as he presses record, wanting to capture the moment for his own amusement. 

Robert sways, unbalanced and looking like a fool. It takes about 6 seconds for him to loose concentration on the juggling and turn it to the balancing pen that is now wobbling off his lip. He misses a catch and the hole puncher drops, hitting Robert's shin on the way down. 

"Fuck." He hisses as he stumbles back, falling to the floor with a thud, which only encourages more laughter from Aaron as he holds onto his side which has stared to ache from the giggles. 

"I think you'll find, I succeeded." Robert confirms from his position on the floor, he looks ridiculous and adorable and Aaron's heart flutters at the sight before him. 

He stands from the desk, walking towards where Robert is on the floor and reaches his hand down to help Robert up. 

"Wouldn't exactly call that a success." Aaron replies as Robert takes his hand and he pulls him from the ground. 

He stands and rubs at his jeans even though there's no dirt on them. Aaron presses play on his phone next to him, and Robert instantly reconigises his own voice, he pulls a disgusted face. 

"Do I really sound like that?" He rhetorically asks as he shuffles closer to Aaron to catch a glimpse of the video. 

"Like what?" Aaron replies, eyes still glued to his phone as he bites back a laugh. 

"So...common." Robert answered, trying to choose the right word. 

Aaron laughs, Robert is anything but common but he humours him, shakes his head at the ridiculousness of the question. 

"Jesus, I need to get to the gym." Robert continues as he watches himself on the small screen, jeans tight around his waist and his stomach soft and poking out slightly over them. 

"Shut up." Aaron responds, poking Robert in the side. He's far from unfit, and Aaron holds back a eye roll as he continues. 

"Seriously, look at that muffin top." Robert chuckles slightly as he points to the phone screen, watching himself fall to the ground. 

"There's nothing wrong with you." Aaron's says. Chooses his words carefully because if he could, he'd tell Robert he's the most attractive man he knows and he wonders what he's doing here with him. 

Robert smiles back, deciding against voicing anymore of his insecurities, as his shoulder brushes against Aaron's, the two of them silently watching the video before It finishes. 

Aaron tears his eyes away from his phone to look over at Robert, taking in his beauty up close, admiring every inch of him. He has a urge inside him that he can't resist and he leans over and takes his lips. It's longing and passionate as they pull at each other's clothes and Aaron's hoping to erase the insecurities spiralling through Robert's mind as he falls to his knees. 

He takes a moment to appreciate the sight before him. Soaks Robert in as he stands before him all bare chested and cock hard against his stomach. It's breathtaking and leaves Aaron wth his mouth hung open and words tickling his tongue that just can't seem to be relased. 

He's perfect, and if Aaron had the confidence,, he'd tell him exactly that. 

But he stays silent, doesn't let it slip out of his mouth and hopes that he conveys it with his actions as he takes all of Robert right there in the portacabin. 

::

Aaron knows what he has to do. 

Knows as he stands there in their barn and the whistling wind does nothing to silence his screaming thoughts. 

I love you. 

It's in the pit of his stomach, each syllable beating in time with his heart, its crawling up the back up his throat and it's burning on the tip of his tongue.

I love you

 

Robert's in front of him all of sudden. The sight of him in a suit usually would make butterflies erupt in his stomach but this time it's different, sickening under the circumstances. 

"I can't do this." He whispers, it's full of self loathing and regret and if Aaron had any decency he would leave now and let him take his place at the alter but he can't. Like a moth drawn to a flame he can't stay away, keeps coming back for more, but this is it, this is where it ends. 

Aaron can sense it, tearing Robert up inside. Wishes he could kiss all the pain away, solve all his problems. 

He loves him. He knows that now, and he wishes Robert would do the same. Knows that he's torn between what he thinks is right and wrong, but all Aaron wants is for him to be happy. Wishes he would stop denying himself the privilege of being his true self, stop hiding his sexuality because he thinks that's what he needs to do. 

The seconds tick by and each one is telling him to just say it. 

If he lets him know, then maybe.. just maybe 

"I love you."

Aaron's not sure he's said it out loud until he watches Robert eyes bulge and his brow furrows. 

He let it slip out. 

He's almost certain he can hear Robert's heart beating in his chest from the deafening silence and he wants to take it back but he can't. It's Robert, it all adds up to Robert. 

"I..." Robert stutters, not sure where to put his eyes or what to do it's his hands and Aaron's debating running. 

"I'm in love with you."

It's a whisper, almost gets lost in the howling of the wind and Aaron wonders if he imagined it until he feels large soft hands cupping his face and his eyes flutter shut as his lips let Robert's take control. 

He's glad he let it slip out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is literally one of my favourite things I've ever wrote!!


	6. November 12th - Dau 7: free day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light smut

"I still don't see the point in them." Aaron chuckled to himself, shaking his head slightly. 

"They hold my trousers up?" Robert replied, a knowing look on his face. 

They'd been out for dinner with some clients of Robert's and were finally making their way back home, stumbling down the gravel towards their house. 

They'd consumed rather a lot of wine throughout the evening, Aaron feeling extra giddy from the change of alcohol. 

He'd made a point of disliking Robert's choice of fashion tonight since the moment he got dressed. He was never really one for fashion and had decided the suspenders Robert was wearing were not his thing. . 

"You should of just worn a belt." Aaron replied, mirroring the same knowing look Robert gave him. 

"They look good." Robert continued, trying to sound convincing as their shoulders bumped against each other. 

"They don't." Aaron snorted which caused Robert to come to a halt outside their front door. 

"Are you saying I don't look good?" Robert asked, faking offence with his bottom lip pushed out, hands sulked on his hips. 

Robert was in a playful mood, Aaron could sense it. He had been all night, discreetly running his hand up and down Aaron's thigh under the table and making innuendos that he knew only Aaron would figure out. 

Although it was all met with a roll of the eyes from Aaron, secretly he was loving it. 

He didn't need to answer Robert's question. He did look good, he always looked good. As much as Aaron hated the suspenders, they were working miracles on Robert's ass, shaping the curve much more than a simple belt ever could. It had been a task for Aaron to tear his eyes away for most of the night. 

"I'm saying you look like a geek." Aaron confirmed, taking the smallest of steps closer to Robert. 

"I look suave." Robert replied, smugly. He hooked each of his thumbs under the suspenders and pulled slightly, letting them hit back on his chest with a twang. 

It was met with another eye roll from Aaron. 

He could feel the alcohol rushing through his veins as he swayed slightly, the heat of Robert's breath on his lips from how close they now stood was making him light headed. 

He reached out to hook a finger under one of the suspenders draped over Robert's toned torso. 

Robert looked down towards his chest, a quizzical look on his face, before feeling his body pulled forward slightly by the tug of the material. 

Within seconds Aaron had pulled Roberts lips down onto his own, clashing their teeth together in the process as he tugged his body up against his, grabbing fistfuls of Robert's white shirt. Robert's lips were motionless at first, startled by the abrupt encounter, but he quickly fell into the rhythm as he felt Aaron's tongue flicker across his plump bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. 

Robert allowed it almost instantly, as Aaron stumbled back, his body hitting the front door of their home, pulling Robert with him as their bodies pressed together. 

Aaron's legs parted as one of Robert's legs slid in between. They'd done this enough times now to know how it went. Their bodies fitting together like the missing piece of a Jigsaw as Robert grinded against Aaron's thigh. 

The abrupt, intense passion of the kiss making Robert already semi hard, which Aaron could feel pressed against the thickness of his thighs. It made his own cock jerk to life, adrenaline pumping down his body. 

Robert's large hands cupped either side of Aaron's face as he became breathless, his lips wet and stinging from the kiss. 

Aaron pulled away, fistfuls of Robert's shirt still remained in his hands, he took a moment to let his eyes scan over the man in front of him. 

There was a perfect mixture of shock and want written all over Robert's face. His semi hard cock still pressed up again Aaron's leg. Robert's tongue darted out onto his bottom lip, which now felt cold due to the loss of contact. 

The gesture made Aaron weak at the knees, he couldn't resist another taste as he pushed forward, a quick, longing kiss pressed against Robert's lips. 

He slid his hands down the length of Robert's body, coming to a halt just above the waistband of his pants, fiddling with the bottom of the suspenders. They felt rough under his fingertips. 

"Upstairs." Aaron mumbled against Robert's mouth before pulled away, sliding his hand further south and cupping Robert's erection. 

All Robert could do was nod dumbfoundedly as Aaron turned round to open the door, Robert's hands now clutching at his waist. 

It was unusual for Aaron to be dominant, but Robert couldn't find it in him to complain as he felt the swelling in his groin become more intense. 

It was turning him on massively. 

Once inside, Aaron wasted little time, pulling at Robert's hand and leading him straight to their bedroom. 

"What's brought this on?" Robert asked, voice low and husky as his body hit the wall behind him, Aaron's hands sliding down the suspenders as his lips took home on his neck. 

Aaron didn't answer, not willing to give up the information he's been withholding. Not wanting to admit how good Robert looked tonight in his outfit, not willing to feed his ego. 

Robert's resistance comes crashing down as soon as Aaron's lips connect to his neck, a small moan releasing from his throat. 

The kisses turn from soft to urgent as Aaron began to work on Robert's buttons, nipping at the now visible collar bone. 

Robert felt himself rub agains his trousers, now fully hard as his hands pulled at the hem of Aaron's shirt. 

Aaron removed his lips from Robert's body and allowed him to pull off his shirt. The smell of Robert's expensive aftershave still tingling inside his nose. 

He took a second to appreciate the sight in front of him. Luscious gold locks and piercing blue - green eyes. He grabbed his bottom lip between his teeth at the sight of a half naked Robert.

Robert stepped closer, closing the gap as he lifted his thumb up to Aaron's lips, removing his bottom lip from in-between his teeth. 

It lingered there for a second, and Aaron sees an opportunity and goes for it. Taking Robert's thumb inside his mouth and sucking lightly, all while staring into his lovers eyes

Robert's lost for words, his cock twitching. He's coming completely undone at this bolder side of Aaron and he is loving every second of it. 

Aaron released Robert's thumb and returned to his lips, pushing their bodies towards the bed. He could feel Robert's thumbs making bruises in his hip bones but he relished in it. 

He felt the back of Robert's legs hit the bed as he pushed his body down on it, hovering over Robert. 

He climbed on top of the blond, straddling his hips as a mischievous smile builds on his lips. 

"What?" Robert questioned, noticing the grin appearing on the younger mans face as his hands lay on his waist. 

Aaron didn't respond, and Robert was getting frustrated with the lack of communication going on. 

He jumped off Robert's lap, making his way over to the other side of the bedroom, shirtless but still wearing his jeans. 

"What are you-?" Robert began, brow furrowed by Aaron's unusual actions of the night. 

He knelt down to pick something up off the floor before making his way over to the bed. Robert couldn't make out what it is in the dark of the room, Aaron hiding the object behind his back. 

"Close your eyes" He almost growled and Robert is taken back by the aggression. 

He did as he's told, intrigued and sexually frustrated all in one. His blond lashes flutter against his check as he feels Aaron climb back onto his hips, his erection pulsing at full force now. Aaron's own hardening clock pushed up against his thigh. 

Robert kept his eyes closed, trying his best to be obedient even when he feels Aaron's hands around his wrist, moving his arms above his head. He wanted more than anything to peak through his lashes and she what he's up to. 

Then he felt it. 

The rough material wrapping around his wrists as his hands are tied up against the headboard of their bed. 

He could feel Aaron's hot breath on the side of his face and in confusion he opens his eyes, furrows his brow as Aaron straddled his lap with a devious smile on his face. 

"Wha- What are you doing?" Robert questioned, his hands strain as he tried to move them, tugs at the headboard they're attached to. 

"I'm in control tonight." Aaron smirked as his mouth lingered over one of Robert's nipples. He looked up through his lashes, Roberts face instantly relaxing, he could sense the questions begging to be heard from Robert, but he ignored them. 

Aaron darted his lips down, taking Robert's nipple between his teeth and biting lightly. 

The gasp that escaped Robert's mouth only pushed Aaron's arousal more as he moved his lips lower down, can feel Robert's erection twitching between their body's as he fidgets under Aaron's weight. 

"I want to touch you." Robert complained, a look of frustration on his face as his hands tensed above his head. 

"Not tonight." Aaron smirked as he removed the remainder of Robert's clothing. 

Robert debated protesting, but it's cut short as Aaron leans down with hollowed cheeks and takes all of Robert at once, deciding to end the teasing. 

It's powerful and liberating and Aaron never forgot the noises that escaped Robert's throat as he sucked and licked his way up the his shaft Can still hear the way he called his name as he crouched on his lap, balancing his legs either side of Robert as he grinded down. Will never forgot the look of pure shock and enjoyment as he collapsed into Robert's body, eventually finding the strength to untie his arms. 

Robert stared wearing suspenders a lot more often after that night.


End file.
